dragons of a fallen being
by Rosalie'sBMW
Summary: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT. PLEASE READ INSIDE FOR MORE.


**A/N: It's been a long time since I actually used this account. Like AWHILE. My writing style has changed and everything. I Also read my profile and realized that it's very childish and I am a lot more mature now.  
>I also made a lot of silly mistakes in the fanfic and my other one. I actually shuddered while reading them. So I am taking this story and my other one down, editing it and adding it to my new account. Bella'.chevy<br>If you wish to see updates on this fic, then I advise you to go to my other account.  
>Unfortunately, I will not be updating this story often because I'm working on my other one, Playing The Seductress. Which is a twilight fic. But I will try to up date this one as soon has I can.<strong>

_" As punishment for your wrong doings, you will be an immortal forced among the mortals, watching there deaths, wars and hardships. Forced to live among them. You will not remember your place here. Let them show you what is real. Live for thousands of years, no undersatanding." The gods sat in a U with me in the middle, forced to look at them all. My mother, Lunitari looked at me with dis-own and shame in her eyes, but there was love, but not enough to reasher me.._

_" Daughter." She said. " I was proud, thought you were going to be a powerfulhalf-blood, using your power for good and not to be a greedy. Giving you the fortune of a half-blood was wrong of me and i regret it. But i don't regret you. You diserve this punishment. You took what you were for granted. Now we will have to show you what is real." I looked up at them. They looked at me with disgust. The bright sliver room shown brightly, brighter then i have ever saw it. _

_" good-bye, dear child of mine." The light was forceful, pulling me down to a place unknown, i screamed and shouted but everything was lost. A terrible pain began in my head and i began to lose things, like the grip that held on to my memories and thoughts let go. Stripped away from me, living me in the unkown darkness... _

Chapter one: Unknown.

Tanis POV

I looked down into ale remember times when i was little, my days spent with the elves.

" No you doorknob !" I heard flint bellow next to me. I looked over to see him yelling at Tassleoff for something he did. Caramon was talking to me and i didn't even know it. To caught up in my memories, whilst raistlin sat looking-amused- by flint and Tas.

Then the door of the inn swung open and walked in a women. She was like no other woman. She had a long slender body, legs that flowed forever. She had long black hair that came to her waist, bright green eyes that held your gaze like she was the snake and you were her prey, just stunned by her beauty. she wore a short silver dress that fell to mid thigh and black shoes that came up to her knee, making up for the shortage of the dress. She also wore a sword at her waist. She walked in with amazing grace, everybody stopped to look at her.

" what are you stareing at? get back to your own buisness !" Her voice was smooth as silk, but the coldnes of it would chill any person to the bone. She walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools and ordered a mug of ale.

" wooooeee! isn't she the looker !" Said flint. Flint clearly didn't see what she really was. Witch is what she wanted you to see. She was like one of those plants, vinus flytrap. Her beauty lurered you in, once in she had you, you were a dead man. she was lithle in everyway.

" yeah. Thats what so deadly about her." Raistlin saw what i did. Caramon and flint looked confused.

" She may look like she can't hurt a fly. But she could more likely take down armies at a time. The way she spoke, shes used to giving orders." Raistlin explained to them. Flint finally understood, but caramon still didn't.

" Well i don't see anything wrong with her. I'm going to go over and talk to her. Maybe invite her to sit with us." He took off befor any of us could say anything.

" This should be funny" Said Flint. Caramon walked over to hre and sat down in the stool next to her. Her head was Down looking into her mug. But she seemed to echnolg Caramon. I listened in on what they were saying, or what they were going to say.

" hullo. Im Caramon Majere and you are ?..." Caramon atempt made her laugh. you could tell she was amused by him. She looked up at him with a dazzling smile. Full white teeth, none crooked.

" Andrayia ." She stuck out her hand for Caramon to shake. What she was doing was dangerous for Caramon. He was falling right into her trap.

" Maybe you want to come sit with my friends and i?" He made a guester with his hand that pointed to us.

" Sure. " They began to walk over to our table. We all sat up taller. She sat in next to flint and Caramon slid in on the other side of her.

" Hello, im Tanis-"

" Half-Elven, yes i know. Not hard to tell." She smiled and winked at me. I smiled back. i cursed myself for falling into her. I shouldn't even said anything.

"This is Flint Fireforge, and my brother Raistlin." Her gaze lingered on Raistlin. Flint and Raistlin greeted her with a nod.

" It's very nice to meet you all. I'm Andrayia. Andrayia StarSword" She looked at Raistlin while saying this. Her gaze had a mix of emotions. "You're arua reminds me of somebody, i just can't remember." Raistlin was about to say something to her when Caramon interrepted.

" Where are you from?" He asked her. Her face droped and she gave him a pointed stare.

" I don't know. i woke up down there on the ground, all i can remember is my name, but theres this itch in my head thats telling me somewhere, anywhere, there's a place where i'm needed. I think that place is here, i'm needed here for some reason that i can't remeber." I tried to imagine what it would be like to lose every memory that i had. The thought was awful.

" So you don't have naywhere to stay?" I knew what caramon was thinking. He was thinking about her staying at his and his brothers house.

" Oh, of course i have somewhere to stay! Theres the inn here. I have plenty of steel. No need to worry about that," She said with an easy laugh. Her green eyes lit up from the comment. " Thanks for being concerned though."

" We better get going its getting late, and we have to find that balsted Kender." Flint grunted. " It was nice meeting you."

" Yes, we need to be going to, come on Caramon it's getting late." Raistlin said as he turned to his brother. Caramon was about to protest when he saw Raitlin's face was pointed and damanding. With a glum face and sagged shoulders from disappointment, Caramon mumble a good-bye and they left.

" Good night." She looked into her ale and with one last swig.

" Good night, tanis half-Elven."

With that she turned and walked up to the bar where the barmaid hurried over and gave you a room key. She headed up the stairs without another look. i Stayed at the the table enjoying the silence. I thought about the new commer and what her presence might mean. She was strong, in body and mind.

Andrayia POV

When i woke up i remebered the group from last night. I wonderful bunch, bringing together alkinds of beings. Kender- Tassleoff- Dwarve- Flint- Elven or atleast half- Tanis, then there was the humans- Caramon and Raistlin.

Raistlin. Something about him at my eyes lingering on him all night. He wasn't actractive, frail, broken body wrapped in an red robe, from passing the test. Gold skin and hourglass eyes. A punishment for something he did in the test.. The test. It reminded me so much of somebody. Somebody who was big part of my life.

I saw great things for the group though, they would become great heros and great foes. I could tell that Caramon wanted to be a warrior, so i would help train him, and when he was ruler of armies, i can take pride of him, say that i trained him to fight like that, But one thing was wrong, all Caramon was was a body. It may seem like Raistln relied to much and bossed is brother around alot, but it was amazing to watch how much Caramon needed Raistlin, how much he leened on him.

Flint was a normal Dwarve, always swearing by his beard and saying that he hated the kender, but anybody could see that he loved the Kender, the Kender kept him on his toes, kept his old body moving,

Then there was Tanis Half-Elven, they were telling me of how he consantly went back to his home land, where he obvisouly wasn't wanted, hated almost. But he was a smart man, to trustful and always thought that everybody was nice and wouldnt do anything to him, but the young Elf needed a reality check, there were people out there that would jump him and then loot his body.

The Kender was cheerful, has expected from a Kender, But he seemded more involved then any normal one, more informed on what was happening.

I got up and got dressed didnt even bother with food. I was walking around, looking at things when i heard flint.

" No you stupid doorknob! Don't touch that! Oh! You fool !" Shouting at the Kender. I laughed and shook my head. i followed the voice. It led to a beautiful stone hut. Hand crafted stones that were sturdy, a small red wooded dorr, oak. Vines crept up the sides and front of the house camoflouging it and making it almost look hidden.

" Oh ! Hullo Andrayia!" Tas greeted me. Flint was there red in the face and holding the lender by the scruff of the neck.

Caramon and Tanis came bustling out of the stone hut.

" Okay, Caramon time to teach you how to use that thing." Tanis said. I looked over at Caramon, brown hair in a curly messs on the top of his head and blue eyes bright. On his waist was a sword.

" Hullo Andrayia!" Caramon greeted me. I greeted him back and greeted Tanis to.

" Yeah, why not." Tanis tried to show him, but Caramon being an big oaf, wouldn't get it or listen and because he couldn't Tanis was getting fustrated, the usally calm half-elven was on his last nerve ending. I got sick and tired of Tanis failing to teach him so i stood up ad walked over.

" You better watch Andrayia, you might get hurt." Tanis warned me. That really irrated me.

" oh shut up Half-Elfen, i know how to handle a sword better then you anyday." I said coldly at him. He looked at me in shock. I drawed my sword from its seeth and it's blade showned with an eerie silver-blue light.

" now Carmaon when i say 'Thrust' you'll do this." I thrusted my sword out and didnt move, just kept it there. " when i say ' Recover' You'll bring it back, and only when i say so. Ready?"

" Yes."

" Thrust !" Caramon thrusted but didn't not stay there. I stuck out with the flat of my sword and hit him on the thigh, he screamed in pain, my sword burning through his clothes, well i wouldnt say bruned, more like froze through. The skin was red and a purple came over and looked at it.

" it appears that you have frost-nip, the first stage frostbite, keep your leg moving and it'll go away." Raistlin turned and walked back to where ever he was.

" what kind of sword ir is that?" Flint demanded while he huffed over to take a look.

" FrostLite its called." I said to him. The sword was a amazing. Its eerieness scared the others.


End file.
